<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Testing Testing by GrassyOrchards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196395">Testing Testing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassyOrchards/pseuds/GrassyOrchards'>GrassyOrchards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Butterflies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Evil Within (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pining, Ruvik is in denial, gay for science, i don't torture Sebastian just this once, idk if this is any good im tired, maybe ooc a bit, the closest to fluff I can give these two tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassyOrchards/pseuds/GrassyOrchards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian had acquired his attention early on. From the moment their eyes met between a camera feed Ruvik was intrigued.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mentioned Sebastian/Joseph, Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Butterflies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Testing Testing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian had acquired his attention early on. From the moment their eyes met between a camera feed Ruvik was intrigued. He didn't bend to his will, even partially. Headstrong and hardy, he took everything in stride and was determined in his mission to get out-with his troublesome coworkers at his side.  Gore, pain, and torture weren't enough to break him, not even put a tiny crack in his armour. The man hardly even seemed phased by the monsters snapping at his heels, never wavered or strayed from his determination. No doubt in his body.</p><p> </p><p>His usual guests were far less resilient, either coming in a mess or dying as one. Sebastian (the man who was not even meant to be here) was the only exception so far. Ruvik wanted to know everything about him, so he poked and pried and tested. And wafting through their connected minds he discovered a key piece of the man, he was a depressed alcoholic in the waking world. He would have never pegged him to be so weak with the bravado he showed at face value, not at all but it was an intrigue all the same. Yet carefully placed bottles yielded no results past the long hard stare he offered the first whiskey bottle he found at a bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>Being connected so intimately through wires and connected minds, he found quickly he could tap into them. Feel the ghosts of their own reactions, emotions, thoughts. Pry in to see their secrets. Sebastian he mostly enjoyed prodding for emotional stimulation. His own presence riled up anger and defiance, with the most delicious taste of fear burrowed deep inside. Toying with him by simply outreaching a hand was a joy. But it was repetitive, he needed something more. He had to find something that would garner a stronger reaction. </p><p> </p><p>The photo of Myra he left spawned a wave of anger unlike he had seen in many years, a burning overwhelming wave that made him reel. Sebastian had shouted and slammed his fists on the table so hard his knuckles cracked. Droplets of red stained the dusty picture frame as his shoulders bunched and sorrow took over, grief wracking over the both of them to the point the world grew fuzzy a moment. He couldn't focus with such intense emotions practically sawing at his head. Sighing with annoyance he steps away, intending to recoup. He hadn't realized his presence was tangible until Sebastian stared at him with haunted red eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Tokens of memories(no more traumatic ones, he didn't want to feel them vicariously through Sebastian again) were littered everywhere. At first they made him angry, but slowly nostalgia grew in the tiny insignificant pieces. It was sad really, watching the weathered detective light up with a toy train in hand. Run his fingers over splinter inducing wheels and worn red paint, recalling his grandmother's house and better days. Finding momentary safety in memories the enemy had placed. Pathetic yet informative, a sentimental man Sebastian was. Ruvik's new favourite hobby was watching the soft smiles appear with new trinkets and feeling the stolen warmth spread in his chest. This was science.</p><p> </p><p>Clutching a bouquet of flowers identical to the ones he gave his first girlfriend, Sebastian stands in front of him in silent questioning. This time he wants his presence to be known, he's found memories, warm and small hidden away behind layers of denial. He had to test them. Though the test parameters were different here, vastly, one of the subjects was substituted even. But that made the test all the more excited, his research would benefit from this. Drawing from memories gave dulled down experiences, reliving them brought so much more vivid feeling. It was only a bonus he had never experimented with such primal common urges when he had a body.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian opens his mouth, but he shuts him up in a single stride. They're face to face, the detective just above him in height. He sharply inhales, his brows crinkle with angry confusion. This was how Joseph had approached, slowly but confidently. Gentle, like Sebastian was a wild animal. He places a hand on his chest, the other gently tracing the side of his jaw. The soft fluttering in the gut, then the kiss. He's hesitant, but presses forwards all the same. </p><p> </p><p>Their lips connect, his hand bunches in his shirt and his other tightens its grip on his jaw. There is a moment of hesitation before he reacts, just like there had been in memory. What he has done stops being a parallel immediately. Sebastian is still under his hands, stiff as a board. When he finally reacts it is monstrous. A growl in the back of his throat, flowers crushed in his grip and tossed aside. His hands push onto Ruvik's shoulders, spin them around and slam him against the wall. His hands startle and wrap around his wrists on instinct. He is startled more than hurt, lopsided smirk on his face as he met his eyes. He had never looked at Sebastian from this angle. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes are narrowed and burning, chest heaving, arms framing him. As if this could actually keep him contained. The minimal light is behind him, framing him in shadows. An unwanted shiver rolls down his spine, Sebastian is an utterly delicious monster in this moment. The grip on his shoulder tightens, his burnt skin hardly feeling it. But feeling it at all was spectacular. He moves to say something but Sebastian has other plans, he slams his lips back onto Ruvik's with a hunger. He is not gentle or slow, he is not thinking of Joseph and a sweet secretive moment. </p><p> </p><p>He was focused on Ruvik. And Ruvik was now focused on him. His kiss is bruising, teeth nipping at his lips. His body arches with the blossoms of pain, pressing against him without even trying. Normally he would hate being pinned like this, would need to exercise his power. But that would ruin the test results, which were already far different than what he expected. Warmth pooled inside him at the thought, his Seb always surprised him. He hoped he would never disappoint.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian pushes forwards, practically leaning his entire weight against him. The hands on his shoulders twitch, thumbs rising to tickle at his throat. He nearly chuckles, waiting for him to press down. To block his access to air more than his lips already were. But they don't, they run small gentle circles. He nearly keens at the gentle ministrations, but is quickly cut off with a sharp pain in his lips. Sebastian was biting down, and it takes mere moments for blood to blossom. He jolts, a small noise escaping him as teeth burrow past scar tissue to find the bittersweet pocket of muscle underneath. </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian pulls away, spots of blood that wasn't his own on his lips. They share each other's panted breaths a moment, still pressed together. Blood runs down his lips, nothing more than a few beads. He could snap it away if he really wanted to, but he doesn't. Sebastian leans in again and he tenses, prepared for an aggressive approach again.</p><p> </p><p>He is surprised when instead his lips are gentle, a butterfly against his wound. His eyes close as the kisses continue, painfully gentle and bringing back the warm parallel. They flutter across his face, he feels them so easily against his unscarred pieces, feels them as a distant touch where he was scarred. They travel down to his throat, and he half expects him to bite in again. But he doesn't. He just peppers soft kisses and pulls away, leaving him feeling oddly cold. </p><p> </p><p>Their eyes meet and Sebastian is suddenly walking down the hallway, leaving him alone. He grins an unseen grin, standing up straight and sneering down the hall as he touches his lips. He had hoped to recapture the unique warmth he had found in stolen kisses between married detectives. But Sebastian had provided a new set of responses. Anger, passion, and the warmth all wrapped up into a unique little gift that was all for him. He had started prodding Sebastian's mind for this exact reaction, something new. How he loved experiments.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cowards</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>